The Ancient Psalter, A Foe in the Darkness
by Viper
Summary: Chapter 3 is up, people!!! It has a sign of action and a bit of romance, too. Sum: An attack takes place at the Burrow.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:This story is a joint effort by The Company, namely: Viper, Soccer Girl, and Harold.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE ANCIENT PSALTER**  
  
_Chapter 1: An Early Departure_   
  
*************  
  
Summer with the Durleys was, again, an unpleasant experience for Harry. He had to put up with the same, old attitude they acted towards him and he's already sick of it. During each summer, while school is out, Harry stays in the Muggle world with his uncle, aunt, and their despicable son, Dudley. The Durleys weren't happy with magic, heck, they don't even like hearing the word because they were afraid of it. In order to prevent Harry from doing magic, Uncle Vernon locks his wand, books and other materials associated with it on the cupboard under the stairs. Their treatment to him became worse when Harry lost his temper and blew up his Aunt Marge before his third year. But this was all helped unintentionally but effectively at the end of his school year because during that time, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, escaped out of Azkaban, the most secured prison in the wizarding world.   
So far, Black was the only one who escaped, but he was innocent. He was accused of killing several people which he was framed for. Harry forgot to tell the Durleys that he was innocent, so whenever he mentions his name in front of them, they flinch and a frightened expression arouses on each of their faces which, by the way, pleases Harry very much.   
  
Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of his small bedroom. 'At least they're not that insolent anymore,' he thought. ' I wonder when Ron's reply would come. I wish there's something I could do in here besides lay on the bed all day.'   
As if by cue, his thoughts were cut up by a loud tapping noise on his window. Looking curiously, he saw a tiny owl, which he recognized as Pig, carrying a package that was the same as it's size. Sure enough, it was from Ron. He immediately opened the window and Pig flew down on to his bed looking extremely tired as well as pleased for having the job done. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the coils around it's legs, took off the package, and carried Pig to Hedwig's cage so it could drink some water and rest. In excitement, Harry ripped the top of the package and found a cupcake, that surely Mrs. Weasley made, with an enclosed parchment from Ron. He decided that he was going to eat the cupcake after dinner, so he got the letter and placed the box underneath a loose cupboard under his bed where he kept the other pastries his friends sent him. Harry sat back on his bed while opening the parchment.  
  
_   
Harry,  
  
Hey! I hope the pastries we sent to you would last enough. Mum   
insisted on sending you a cupcake saying that you must taste it   
if it's good or not, so that when you come here she'll be able to   
serve you with the food you like to eat. Anyway, I hope you're   
doing fine there and not as bored as me.  
  
  
_Harry smirked and thought, 'yeah right!'  
  
  
_You know what? I've got this weird idea that I am so   
excited for you to know about. It's about Hermione. Well, you  
and Hermione have met my parents and I just thought that we  
haven't met her parents yet and that this is a good enough time   
to meet them. I already asked mum and dad for permission.   
At first, they hesitated, but they eventually gave up and said that   
we're old enough for this. They said that they're going to let us go   
visit Hermione for over a week or so as long as we bring Ginny   
with us and ask for Hermione's parents' permission. So, what  
do you say, Harry? Do you want to go? I'm pretty sure that   
you're okay with it since you hate being there. I haven't owled   
Hermione yet because I'm waiting for your reply.   
Send me an answer as soon as possible.  
  
_

Yours truly,  
Ron  
  


Harry was so happy about this that he wanted to send the answer right  
away, too. But a better idea (or so he thought) popped into his head.  
He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill to scribble his  
response.  
  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Tell Mrs. Weasley thank you for the cupcake. I liked it from   
the looks of it, although, I haven't eaten it yet because I am saving   
for dessert after dinner. Did you just tell me that you were bored  
over there? I don't believe it. There are a lot of fun things to do  
there and also a lot of people too. And you're telling me that you   
wish that you're in my case; locked up in my room all day, only to  
go downstairs to eat or do household chores, and with no one to   
talk to. Ha!  
Anyway, I liked the idea and I would certainly want to meet  
Hermione's parents. But I think I've got a better one. How about   
if we surprise Hermione? We can just ask her parents if we could   
stay there and tell them to just keep it quiet from her. I mean,  
that would be fun, right? You say we have to bring Ginny? Well,  
the more, the merrier! If you agree with this one, just send me a  
reply and I'll call Mrs. Granger myself. Then I'll just tell you  
whether it's okay or not. By the way, when can we do this? I don't   
know what to tell Mrs. Granger when she asks the date and time   
we would come. I'll call her right after I receive your message.   
Bye!  
  
_

Sincerely,  
Harry_   
_

  
_  
_Harry sealed the letter ready for delivery. Then, he took Pig from the cage, fastened the parchment onto it's legs, and sent him off back to the burrow.  
'Wow! I finally would get out of here earlier than I thought.'  
  
He heard a knock on the door, and there came the voice of aunt Petunia.  
"Hey, you, lazy boy! Come on down, dinner will be ready in five minutes!"  
"I'm coming!" he said as he stood up quickly, excitement still fresh in his mind.  
  
He went down to the kitchen with a grin on his face which was immediately caught sight by Dudley.  
"Why are you smiling?" Dudley asked Harry annoyingly.  
  
Harry sat back on his chair looking as if he had a scheme planted on his brain. "Why, does it hurt you to see me smile?"  
  
"What is it that you want, boy?!" Uncle Vernon looked at Harry disgustedly.  
  
"I'll tell you later after dinner."  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed satisfied with what Harry said but Dudley wasn't.  
  
"Tell me, now!" He shouted at Harry.  
  
Uncle Vernon shot a glare towards him but he still kept shouting.  
Finally Aunt Petunia came to the table and laid four plates in front of them. On each of the plate, there were broccoli, lettuce, and fruits. This made Dudley halt of shouting and his eyes came popping out of its sockets.   
  
Dudley's school recommended a daily food chart for the Durleys so that they could stay healthy and fit, since Dudley needed to lose weight because the school uniform became too small for his waists. They have had fruits and vegetable for dinner, but certainly never a platter like tonight's.   
  
Harry could only hold the laughter waiting to burst inside of him. Even though Harry had to eat them too, at least he was to have a delicious meal after this.   
  
"Oh, come on now, muffin. This is good for you. You need to eat them."   
  
Dudley looked back and forth from the plates to aunt Petunia. Then he faced Uncle Vernon with a pleading expression.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at aunt Petunia and asked, "Are you sure this is on the chart?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's right here." She turned around and clasped the note hanging on the refrigerator. "See here?" She pointed at box under the word "dinner."  
  
"Very well then. If it's on the chart, then eat, we shall."  
He grabbed a plate and placed it in front of Dudley to eat.   
  
Dudley looked at it as if it was dung and made a face. He picked up a fork and started to munch the food. He looked like he was going to puke.  
  
'Nothing like a good, clean fun before dinner,' Harry thought while trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
*************  
  
After dinner, Harry washed the dishes and proceeded to the living room to talk to uncle Vernon. He and Dudley were watching a sports game when he approached them. When uncle Vernon saw Harry coming, he lowered the television's volume and faced him. Harry stood in front of him looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, what is it, boy?!" He asked impatiently.  
  
"My friend, Ron is going to pick me up so I could stay with them again at the burrow."  
  
"This is too early than last year's."  
  
"I was under the impression that all those years I was here, the only thing you wanted was for me to go and stay out of your life."  
  
"Well, this is different."  
  
"How? I'm older now and I can do anything I want?" Harry asked not breaking eye contact with Uncle Vernon. He paused and continued, "Here's the deal, let me go and I'll stay there until the end of the summer."  
  
Dudley stopped what he was doing and looked over to them with a sudden interest. "You're not gonna let Harry go, are you?"  
  
It doesn't seem, but this is a hard decision for uncle Vernon. He spent most of his time making Harry's life miserable, like what Dudley does, but if this was going to get rid of him for the rest of the summer to the next, then his problems would vanish with his departure.  
  
"Okay, you can go."  
  
A smile played on Harry's lips, while a crooked line on Dudley's.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Dudley. "What about his birthday?!"  
  
"What about my birthday?" asked Harry. But Dudley hurried on and ignored him.  
  
"He's gonna be happy on his birthday!!!! You can't do that!"  
  
"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him trying to stop him from saying that.  
  
Then he saw anger rising from Harry's eyes and heard him say, "What?! You've been preventing me from having happy birthdays?! You knew all along when my birthday is and you still ignored it?!"  
  
The next thing he knows, a loud shattering noise came from the window.  
One by one, the figurines on the desks around them exploded into pieces.  
In confusion, all of them ducked behind the sofa except for Harry. They could hear the raucous sound from the explosions of glass and aunt Petunia's shrill cries.  
  
  
**************  
  
When Harry came to, he was at a strange place and he was lying on a soft  
bed. He blinked his eyes seemingly recognizing the man beside of him. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of  
Magic.   
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked him.  
  
Fudge wore an expression similar to Professor Dumbledore's and answered,  
"You're in an infirmary here at the ministry. Do you know what your name is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. "  
  
"Good, you remember."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"Well, apparently, for some reason, while you were at your uncle's house, you blew off all the glasses in the house."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nobody got hurt, if that's what you're asking, except you."  
  
"Wha--,"  
  
"A stroke of glass came flying to your head and arm, so you were cut. Good thing it didn't stab you."  
  
"How--," Harry was again cut off by Fudge.  
  
"We detected magic in the area, and when we got there, every window and other breakable objects were blown and you were lying on the floor unconscious. We brought you down here at the ministry immediately, so your wound could get mended and......" He trailed off at the sight of Harry gaping.  
  
"And what?" Harry asked while looking at him intently.   
  
Fudge looked back at him, "To ask you some questions. Harry, first time you blew off your aunt, that was fine. But now, maybe you--"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. Yes, I got angry at them, but I didn't even know that I did that, or was capable of doing it."  
  
"Harry, what happened?" He asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. And besides, isn't this such a small thing to be given attention of?"  
  
"Yes, but you used magic. You're an underage wizard, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
"Did you have any knowledge or attempt of using magic against your relatives, to perhaps, punish them?"  
  
Harry stared to nothingness for a minute and Fudge still sat there waiting for an answer. Harry sighed, "I admit that I've been wanting to punish them for what they did to me all those years, but I just couldn't because as much as I want to, they still gave me shelter and food." He looked up at the minister to see if there's a reaction.  
  
"I think you're being too much sincere about this, you're overdoing it."  
Both of them grinned a bit at this, and the minister continued, "Very well then. I think I'll let go of it again, but I don't think that your family will welcome you to their house back this time."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Don't worry, we gathered your belongings already." He pointed across the room where Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage rested.  
  
"What about my wand? Or my books? They're not on my trunk."  
  
"We also gathered those and placed it inside with the rest of your stuff."  
He stood up and pushed the chair he had been sitting on back against the wall. "I guess I'll be going now. You need your rest. Now, just owl one of your friends to pick you up when you're ready to go, ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fudge was walking to the door when Harry called him back.  
  
"Minister?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...Did you, by any chance, see the food under my bed?"  
  
"No. That reminds me, when you get hungry just tap the table with your wand after you mention what you want to eat. It'll be delivered to you instantly. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."  
  
"You too." And with that, Fudge proceeded to his office leaving Harry with his thoughts.  
  
  
**************  
  
It was late in the morning when Harry woke up at the infirmary. When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped because of the people standing around him. They were all red-heads and Harry recognized them as Ron's family, the Weasleys. His bestfriend himself was beside the door, staring at the clock immensely.  
  
"He's awake!" It was Ginny, Ron's sister, notifying everyone else in the room. He then saw a man walking towards him, unmistakenly Arthur Weasley, their father. Through the years of friendship with Ron, Harry had considered Mr. Weasley as his own father; the father he never had. In fact, he considered the whole family as his own and cared for them deeply, and them likewise.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded and replied with a question. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Harry, don't you remember that Dad works here at the ministry?"said Ron.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Hey, all of you!"  
  
"Huh?" They all responsed together.  
  
"I mean, 'Hello! Nice seeing you lot here.'"  
  
"Oh, hello to you, too!" They all regarded him following Ginny's.  
  
"Oh, did you know how I ended up here?"  
  
"Yes, we know. The Minister owled me just last night and told me  
that you were here, and that you needed a place to stay for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Somehow I don't think you're surprised."Remarked Harry.  
  
"Of course, we're not surprised! You know that you're going to stay with us whether you like it or not."  
  
"Holding me against my will?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Nah, I like being with you lot, and it would be a crime not to."  
  
"I guess we better get a move on. I mean, you're up already. Maybe you should, um, eat your breakfast first before we go to the Burrow. And, uh, change your clothes?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll be down at my office. Just call me after you've finished. And I guess I'll take Ginny with me."  
  
"Why?" Ginna asked, "Why do I need to go with you? Can't I stay here?"  
  
"Ginny," George said, "Haven't you noticed that we're all guys here? And not mentioning that Harry's gonna change clothes."  
  
She blushed, looking down at the floor, and muttering, "Harry can change in the bathroom, can't he?"  
  
"Ginny, honey, I think the guys need some quality time."  
  
"Yeah, and you might snog Harry to death while he's changing," added Fred.   
  
"I'm not going to do that!"  
  
"But you do like him, don't you?"  
"I remember the saying, 'Once you touch him, you'll never get your hands off of him' !"  
  
Mr. Weasley and Ron could only smile and laugh at these comments, but Harry's turn was to blush.  
  
"That is so perverted! Honestly! Dad, I'm coming with you. Hmph!"  
The twins started to insult her with a "Ginny likes Harry" mockery as she turned away and followed her father to his office, and she closed the door furiously with a loud BANG!  
  
"Stop it, you guys!" Harry finally found his voice   
  
"Harry, we were to get her out of here, and besides, aren't all we said true?"  
  
"Don't mind them, Harry. Now get, so we could execute the plan as soon as we get back to the Burrow." Said Ron as he helped Harry stand up from the bed.   
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Didn't Ron tell you the plan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You're going to Hermione's right?"  
  
"Yeah and we're going to surprise her."  
  
  
*************  
  
The trip to the burrow was fast for they had used Floo powder. When they got to the living room, Harry was welcomed by Mrs. Weasley's hugs. It was noon already, so at that time, the delicious aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking could be perceived.  
  
At two o'clock in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the living room discussing the plans.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this again?" Ginny asked while eyeing both Harry and Ron.  
  
"We're going to surprise Hermione by showing up at her door."  
  
"And what if she's not there?"  
  
"What have we got to lose? Even if she's not there, then we'll just wait for her in the house."  
  
"What if she's in a very far place?"  
  
"I've called up her mum already and she told me that she's not someplace else," answered Harry. "So when can we go?"  
  
"We could go on the next day after tomorrow. Mum and dad aren't busy by then, and they could just drop us off near Hermione's house." Ron took out a piece of paper where Hermione's address seem to be written.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Ginny vehemently said as she clasped the paper from Ron's hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Mrs. Granger right now to tell her about the plan." Harry reached out to the lecter beside him where the telephone resides. "Give me the number."  
  
"912-356-3279"  
  
"Hold on." It was ringing and, much to their displeasure, Hermione answered with a joyous voice.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione greeted.  
Harry mouthed "Hermione" quietly to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Um," Harry adopted a voice that was deep, "May I speak with Mrs. Granger please?"  
  
"Oh, certainly," Hermione answered.  
Harry could hear in the back ground that she was calling for her mum.  
  
"Here she is."  
  
"Hello!" The voice came from Hermione's mum.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, it's Harry!"  
  
"Uh, hold on," she said, "Hermione, dear, would you be a darling and carry the trash out for me?"  
  
"Okay, mum!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
"Okay, she's gone."  
  
"Mrs. Granger, we have the plan now. On Tuesday, we'll be there, say, one-thirty? Okay...................."  
And Harry divulged to her the plan's body.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_  
_  
_

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Ancient Psalter, Chapter 2-The Surpr...

Author's Note: This is a joint effort by The Company, namely: Viper, Soccer Girl, Harold, Divine Wind, Fortune Teller, and Dragon Lady.  
Just to clear things up, Kirk asked if all glasses in Privet Drive were broken by only Harry. No, not the whole Privet Drive, just the house of the Dursleys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters. The song belongs to Mariah Carey.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE ANCIENT PSALTER  
  
**_Chapter 2: The Surprise  
  
***************  
  
  
_Setting up a party for Hermione was a bit difficult because of the party plans they had to make. But Harry and Ron figured that it's worth the trouble if it's going to make her happy. And besides, it's not bad to have fun with your friends every now and then. Ginny, Fred, and George had helped them to make the plans, and they were glad to do so since they would like to have a different summer for a change.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were at the Burrow's living room sending owls for invitation before their trip to Hermione's. They were so bustled that Mrs. Weasley had brought their meals to them. Harry was on the telephone telling Mrs. Granger how the whole thing works, and calling in the place where the party will be held. Ginny was owling invitations to their friends and asking them of they could come or not. While Ron was responding to the people involved and owling them the setting of the party and what to do by then. So far, they've received a lot of willing replies from their schoolmates, but some said that they were busy on that day and will not be able to make it. Others have sent early presents wrapped in different colors and designs wishing them to have a good time, and all that. Finally after a day of continuous party-planning, everything was set.  
  
The next day their bags were packed for a 1 week vacation to Hermione's, and they were ready to take the trip.  
  
***********  
  
  
Hermione's diary have been almost empty during these past few weeks. She never had anything fun to do in their house except read, read, and you guessed it, read. She badly missed her friends and their adventures. Usually, every summer, she did essays and research for extra points. But now, she finished everything already including the books on the big shelf in the study room. Yup, she's bored. 'Bored as a panda on the zoo,' she thought. Her diary entries mostly looked like this:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
Oh, nothing much. Just the daily routine of boredom. I'm sooo  
bored! I wish my friends were here.  
Yours truly,  
_Hermione   
  
Hermione's only looking forward to Ron's invitation to the Burrow, but until then, She had to hold on and keep everything sane.   
  
She glanced up the open window and looked at the peaceful, blue sky wishing something would happen. Something came to her mind as the wind blew. It seemed to have brought some kind of urgency to sing just for fun. She never suspected what happened next. Her mouth opened and she found herself singing a song with this beautiful voice she never thought she had.  
"I look at you looking at me   
Feels like a feeling meant to be  
And as your body moves with mine  
It's like I'm lifted out of time  
And time again  
Patiently I've waited   
For this moment to arrive."  
After this verse, Hermione realized that she had this talent all along, and she never took notice of it. Closing her eyes, she sang again, and this time she held nothing back. It was as if it was in her nature to sing.  
"After tonight   
Will you remember   
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me   
And pulled me closer   
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade."  
  
***********  
  
  
"Ok, we're here. Now remember what I told you about politeness." Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as the muggle car came to a halt. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have driven the three of them to where Hermione lives, or at least near the place she lives. The whole idea was to surprise her, and having a car pull up from your driveway doesn't count as one.  
  
"We know Mum. And we're not kids anymore." Ron opened his side of the car and got out with Harry and Ginny in suit.  
Carrying each of their bags with clothes, they said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and watched them drive away before pursuing their walk towards Hermione's House.  
  
Near Hermione's house, Ron suddenly stopped. As Harry and Ginny were following him, they bumped into each other's back.  
"Watch it Ron!" Ginny shouted from behind as she regained her posture. Harry held out a hand to help her. She blushed with Harry not noticing, and they stood up abruptly.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
Ron paused before an answer looking quite lost. "Do you hear what I hear?"  
  
"What do you hear?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Shhh. Listen." He held up his hand to them and closed his eyes seeking again for the lullaby he just heard.  
  
"And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade."  
  
"What's that?" Harry looked around.  
  
Ginny eyed him, "Duh, it's a song." But she knew that it was strange to hear such a voice like that in this neighborhood. It's like a fantasy, if you imagine. Wind blowing, peaceful surroundings, sun shining brightly like a diamond of pearls.  
  
"I know, but where does it come from?" Harry and Ron's expression is in an odd way at this moment. Their faces seemed....blank.  
  
"Hey, you two! Snap out of it!" Ginny snapped her fingers in front of their faces continuously. Finally, both of them have shaken of that feeling and were looking around as if they were determined to find the source of that voice.   
  
************  
  
  
Hermione kept singing and she seems to be enjoying this. Her singing was synchronized with everything around her right now. This was soothing her emotions; reassuring her.   
"I feel your touch caressing me   
This feeling's all I'll ever need   
With every kiss from your sweet lips  
It's like I'm drifting out of time  
Alone will tell  
if you feel the way---"  
  
There was a knock on the door, and she heard her mother bellow.  
"Hermione, are you doing something right now?"   
  
"No, come in." She answered. She walked to the door and opened it to find her wish coming true. There they were. Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing opposite from her with her smiling mother, each wearing grins across their faces.  
  
"Hello, Hermione!"  
"Hi, Hermione!" She heard them say altogether, but she was speechless. Not exactly a very big surprise, but her wish came true. She didn't want to be lonely and now here they were, standing face-to-face with each other. Next thing Hermione knew, she was running to hug them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She excitedly asked.  
  
Her mother replied to her, "They're here to spend a week with you. I told them that you were lonely so I asked them if they could come (that wasn't exactly true, her mother thought)."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" She hugged her mother.  
  
"Well, you could show them where they could sleep, and, I guess you can do anything you want; go outside if you like."  
  
"Thank you, Mum!" Hermione gestured them to follow her and showed them where to put their bags while her mother went back downstairs.  
  
*********  
  
So far, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had so much fun together. Hermione showed them the Muggle world. They went to Grocery stores, parks, malls, and food chains. Ron and Ginny were especially amazed by what they saw. In the malls, they've asked different questions about everything in there. And in food chains, they've tasted delicious foods of muggles. Harry, too, was amazed. he never experienced these kinds, and he was almost as awestruck as Ron and Ginny were. Hermione's diary entries were mostly full now; she had a lot of things to say. Crap, she was happy. You never will see her down or out of place.   
  
Harry and Ron were secretly bewildered by that voice they had heard the other day. They've never told Hermione or Ginny how they felt about it supposing that it would make, especially Hermione, worried. Ginny doesn't seem to bring up the subject. Think she had forgotten it with all the fun they've been having. Harry and Ron kept searching for it; keeping their ears peeled all the time, but they haven't heard of it since then. It's like rain; it comes and goes.   
  
But the time has come. Today was Hermione's birthday and the surprise was quite suspenseful for her. She was only told that Harry, Ron, and Ginny would take her to a place where they could celebrate. She never suspected anything thinking that the trio's appearance was enough. So that afternoon, they all prepared excitedly. Ginny did a make-over with her and they had fun with matching their new and old clothes together. Ginny ended up in black leather pants and tank-top with a ruby green leather jacket, hair curled up (like Britney Spears). Hermione had on a brown bonanza: a hankerchief skirt and sleeveless turtle-neck with metallic buttons , revealing her stomach; boots up below her knees; and; a long leather coat down meeting her boots, and her hair was straightened up, with red dyes on the roots (like Christina Aguilera's). They looked really stylish. (Hmmm...leather seems to be popular these days)  
  
Meanwhile, on the other room, Harry and Ron were also a bit picky on what to wear tonight. When they went to the mall, Harry and Ron had bought new clothes for tonight's party. Harry had picked up a mocha jacket with a black t-shirt  
and black pants. Ron was all-blue: dark leather jacket and pants; and; light shirt underneath. In other words, they looked like celebrities.  
  
As far as Hermione knows this is just a double date. When they went down, Harry and Ron were downstairs waiting for them. As soon as they heard the footsteps of the girls, the guys stood up to meet them out of respect; yeah, like a date. The minute they laid eyes on them, they were dumbfounded by the sight. Two beautiful ladies were standing in front of them. But they're not the only ones thinking that. Hermione and Ginny were thinking about them looking like gods.  
  
"You look....pretty." That was all Harry could say to them.  
"Yeah." Ron agreed.  
  
"Thanks." The girls giggled and looked at each other happily.   
  
"I guess we, uh, better go now." Ron managed to speak as he looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry. He pulled out an old hat which looked really battered. "This is the portkey. We asked Mr. Weasley for one and he got us this...."  
  
"So that we could go to that special place faster." Ron helped him trying to convince Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Ginny, "are you ready for a wonderful date (she winked at the guys)?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Harry looked at the clock on the wall and turned to them. "We have a minute before it activates."  
They all touched the hat by a finger with excitement arousing from behind their eyes. Then they just felt like they were flying and with a loud thump, they arrived at a dark place.   
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, this is a------"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The lights were flickered on and people were around them including Fred and George and other Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe you did this for me!!!" Hermione rushed to hug her friends and soon people were starting towards her to greet and hug, too. "Oh, thank you!!!"   
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood by the wall looking content with the big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, guys. Success!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, success!"  
Now, the music was all over the place, and everybody was dancing and having fun. Food, muggle or not, were on the big table in the Dining room, each kind looking scrumtious. Fred was on one side giving them drinks. He was heard shouting, "Here we have the greatest drink known to young wizards and witches!...Butterbeer!!!"  
  
Later, Ron found Hermione standing outside at the patio looking out to the magnificent view of the ocean. The cabin was at the beach. It was kind of romantic. The skies were in a halo of orange and blue, threatening to fall into a complete color of the evening glow. The wind was blowing innocently carrying the waves of the mighty ocean beneath them. While the sun was setting down slowly, creeping like the temperature's downfall. Everything was silent and calm; definitely a site were romantics would want to lurk. Hermione didn't even notice that Ron was behind her until he spoke up because she was enjoying it very much.  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Oh!" She jumped, "Don't ever do that again! Yes, I'm having fun."  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Ron gazed around him, his red hair swaying with the glances he made.  
  
She replied softly not wanting to disturb the calmness, "Yes, it's strikingly beautiful."  
  
There was silence between them for what seemed like an eternity, and it made them quite uncomfortable. But every unlikely feeling was replaced by a pleasant one seeing that the two of them complement the surroundings. This seem like the unequivocal place. There was a struggle in both Ron and Hermione's mind. They're were thinking similarly. 'This is the perfect moment.'  
  
"Were you hoping for a nice, quiet date?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione was unprepared for that, but she was quick in mind and spirit and thought of the best answer she had. "Uh, kind of. I thought it was a dinner at a fancy restaurant or something." She looked at the view again.  
  
Ron walked beside her and leaned on the rails, too. "You mean, you wanted a date with me?"  
  
"Ron, we're best friends."  
  
"For six years already. Haven't you, you know, thought of something else?" Ron blushed, saying these words, and looked away.  
  
Hermione saw that he turned crimson, matching the color of his hair. It made her smile; 'Well, it was cute,' she thought. She couldn't describe how she's feeling right now but something about that fiery hair of Ron's made her mind spin. Finally he turned his head and met her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and felt something pulling them together. Each second that passed, little by little, their faces came closer and closer. Ron's lips made contact with Hermione's, but just for a second because the door jerked open and some of their schoolmates came out. They quickly averted their heads away from each other, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"That was just a, uh, friendly kiss." Hermione muttered.  
"Yeah, friendly kiss." Ron couldn't look her in the eyes for the rest of the evening. He still kept thinking about how pleasant that kiss was. His first real kiss. Hermione, too, couldn't get it out of her mind. Even though it was just for a second, they both felt a spark and connection inside. It was like a link between them, joining their feelings in a very extraordinary way.   
  
  
  
  



	3. A Foe in the Darkness

A/n: This is a joint effort by the Company, namely, Viper, Soccer Girl, Harold, Jean, Divine Wind, Dragon Lady, and Fortune Teller.  
This is the third part of the multi-series, "The Ancient Psalter." Please read and review. Thank you.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE ANCIENT PSALTER  
**  
_Chapter 3: A Foe in the Darkness  
_  
**************  
  
  
Today at five in the afternoon will be time they would leave for the Burrow. it's been two days since the party, and everybody seems to be normal. That is, except for Ron and Hermione. They have been a bit silent since the party. Nobody had noticed, but Harry and Ginny did. They have tried slight moves to make them talk but they didn't budge. When they meet, all they ever say is "hey," or "hmm," or sometimes, they just grunt at each other. Well, to think of it, they don't even know what happened with Ron and Hermione.  
  
After they gathered all their stuff, Harry and Ron carried their belongings downstairs just before Hermione and Ginny came down. Harry hurriedly leapt to his feet to help them, dragging Ron along with him.  
  
"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." Ginny replied. There was a brief pause as Harry and Ginny looked over to Ron and Hermione. They weren't meeting each other's eyes, and they seem to feel that they were in an awkward position. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and nudged them.  
  
"Ok!" Ron hissed and glared to Harry. "Would you like any help, Herm?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione responded but still not looking at him. Ron reached out for Hermone's trunk and unexpectedly caught her hand. For a moment there, they met with eyes covered with what seemed like disguises-- hiding what they truly felt, and were accompanied by blushes. He quickly looked away at the same time going to the living room.   
Suddenly realization dawned upon Ginny. She mothed an "oh" to Harry while the other two weren't looking. Harry shrugged at her and lipsynched a "what." She held up her hand and said, "later," quickly.  
  
Harry went up to Ginny when Hermione to the living room. "What's up?"  
  
Ginny glanced around checking if nobody's listening and whispered, "I think we've got a case of lovesick puppies here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Love sick puppies," she motioned to the ttwo i the living room, still not talking. "As in, you now."  
  
"Oh," he raised his eyebrow, "you mean..."  
  
Ginny nodded with a small grin on her face. "Come on." She lead Harry to Ron and Hermione, starting up a conversation while waiting for Mr. Weasley.  
"So."  
  
"So," Harry followed. Ron and Hermione still weren't speaking.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys." Ginny was getting impatient trying to make them talk.  
  
"We know there's something wrong, so spill!" He ordered them. Ron and Hermione were surprised by this action coming from Harry, but they were both stubborn people.  
  
"Nothing happened." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, nothing." Ron agreed, trying to catch a glimpse.  
  
"Oh really? Then I guess you could explain why you two have been a bit distant lately." Ginny suggested while crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
They couldn't answer, but instead they stammered.  
"Well, you see..."  
"Um, see, it's like this..."  
  
Beep! Beep! The sound of Mr. Weasley's car was heard. Ron and Hermione bolted quickly through the front door with their stuff, leaving Harry and Ginny dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, that was something." Harry said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Uh-uh. They're not gonna get away that easy." Ginny muttered and started heaving her bag just as Harry was doing.  
  
Whe Harry and Ginny went outside, Mrs. Granger was already there from the garden.  
"Harry, Ginny! Your carraige awaits." She said with a tone of sarcasm on her voice.  
  
Ginny played along. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Granger. we appreciated this wonderful and pleasurable vacation you gave us."  
  
Harry snorted and smiled at them. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger for letting us stay here for a while."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Hermione strode beside her and hugged her. "Bye, Mum. I'll miss you."  
  
"Yes, dear," she said. "I'll miss you too." A grin formed across her face. "Now, what have I told you about having a boyfriend?"  
  
"Mum!" Hermione hissed as she looked over to Harry and Ginny who were both sniggering.   
  
A second later, Ron paced towards them to say goodbye too. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"You too." Mrs. Granger replied while giving them all hugs. Mr. Weasley preceeded to them to talk to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
"Bye!"  
"See you!"  
"Love you, Mum!"  
  
Harry and Ginny secretly formed a plan. They were going to push Ron and Hermione together into the middle of the passanger's seats. And so they did. Ron and Hermione weren't paying much attention that they didn't notice what had happened until they were on the way. It didn't exactly give Harry and Ginny pleasure to see their friends suffer, but if this was going to make them talk, it's for the better. Obviously, they didn't know how hard-headed these two were. They still didn't speak to each other. They just looked away and remained silent. Well, actually, it might not have bothered them to sit together. So basically, Harry and Ginny's plan had once again failed.  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron asked when he came into the Burrow's kitchen. He caught Charlie sipping a cup of tea, looking like he was at a calm position.  
  
"Hullo! I'm here for a check-out. They say that there were babies spotted here." He answered. He was a dragon-worker, and he refers to dragons as "babies."   
  
"Ah, Harry, it's nice to see you again!" Charlie said as he planted a firm grip on Harry's hand.   
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." Harry replied, shaking his hand wearily.  
  
At the moment, Ginny came in the kitchen and saw them. She dropped her bags and ran towards Charlie pulling him into a tight, at the same time gentle, hug. "Charlie!!!" But she fell into him, being that she was exhausted- as exhausted as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. A mutter came from her that sounded like, "can't move." Hermione followed and mumbled a "hello" to him.  
  
"Hehe. I guess you lot are tired, eh?" Charlie said and saw them all nod.  
  
"Where are Fred and George?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is in production again." He answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Charlie smiled a bit and stood, taking Ginny into his arms. "Yes, but don't tell Mum and Dad. They'll have a fit." He chuckled softly. "Come on, you lot. Up you go! You're tired and you should get a good night's sleep." Harry and the others followed up the stairs and into their respective rooms.  
  
*********************  
  
  
Charlie tucked Ginny to her bed, making sure that she was comfortable. While Hermione went to the other bed across the room, Charlie helped her with her trunk (yes, the trunk that Ron left by the door) and said his regards to her. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, goodnight to you, too."She replied as she pushed her trunk under the bed. When the door closed, Hermione immediately changed into her night dress and slipped on the bed. There was something that was bothering her-- Ron. _Oh great! He's constantly popping into my mind, _she thought. It was kind of disturbing, but the feeling made her a bit happy. _The kiss, the kiss, the kiss...Oh I could make a song from this.....Why does it have to be so short?...And why doesn't he talk to me?...WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM? _There's no need to tell her that because she knew perfectly what the answer was. The nerve that had given her the answers to questions before was now giving her the reply. 'Because you love him. And you're the one who doesn't want to talk to him.' "Argh!!!" She muffled on the pillow and covered her face with it.  
  
"What's up with you and Ron?" It was Ginny who startled her. She was lying on her stomach, awake, playing with the little lace on her neck.  
  
"Nothing's up with me and Ron." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione! You've been saying that since this afternoon. Don't you have any other answer?" Ginny looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh, fine! You want another answer? How about this? Ron and I don't have a thing going on between us." She snapped.  
  
"Hermione, it's too obvious! It was showing all over your faces! Your parents were just too busy to notice it." She shifted off from bed to the closet to change inot her own night dress.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ginny--"  
  
"Hermione, you know you can trust me." Ginny said while returning to bed. "I'm not part of the windmill, so say it already!"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ok." She then sat up to face Ginny. "At the party, I was, uh, standing by the patio enjoying the view. Then somebody opened the door and I saw Ron." She smiled a bit and continued, "He was so cute-- I mean, he talked to me. And then we sort of, uh..." Grabbing her pillow, she played with it befor resuming. Ginny was slowly widening her gaze and mouthing, what seemed like, "what." "We sort of ..kissed."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sort of." Hermione suddenly furrowed her brows. "If it weren't for those---" She was cut off by a loud ruffling noise coming from the door.   
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked, looking over to the direction of the sound.  
  
Then suddenly, the door was destroyed by a blaze of fire that came from, Hermione and Ginny saw, a dragon. It was about yae high and was similar to a Chinese Fireball; red in color. Smoke was emitted from it's nostrils and it had eyes as sharp as a saw.   
  
They screamed.  
  
*******************  
  
  
In Ron's room, Harry and Ron both changed into pajamas and jumped off to bed. But they, for some unlikely reason, couldn't sleep fast enough. Instead they talked.  
  
"So, um, what's happening with you and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Why do you keep asking us that?" Ron snapped, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"So there is an "us" with you and Hermione?" Harry had a small grin on his face that Ron noticed when he looked at him.  
  
"I never said anything!" He said almost shouting. He turned on his back to face the wall.  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Ron, you do know that I'll never stop asking you until you answer, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just get off my back, Harry. I'll--" He stopped dead when he heard someone screaming. "What the--"  
  
"It's coming from the girl's room!" Harry stood up quickly and grabbed his wand from his trunk. Ron rapidly dashed from his bed and grabbed what he thought was his own wand.   
  
When Harry opened the door and went to the girl's room, he came face-to-face with a dragon, a Chinese Fireball to be exact. It was short, though, but it still was a fire-breathing, fierce, and wild, serpent. It was merciless. It first darted to Harry ignoring the shrieking Hermione and Ginny by the corner of the room. Harry, with his quidditch-built reflexes, ducked to the side and rolled over to the two girls. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied with a tear-striken face.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled.   
  
Ron was being brave, so he plumped in front of the beast and fired a spell. "_STUPEFY!!!" _But it was no use. The wand that he had used had been ruined by the fire breathed to it by the dragon. When it was about to turn him into ashes, Ron quickly ran away to the halls leaving Harry and the others with only themselves. They have heard on the background Fred and George yelling to Ron, "Are you crazy?!" But their attention was hurled up by the dragon. It turned to them really fast- almost as fast as the wind.   
  
"Stun it, Harry!" Bellowed Hermione.  
  
"Ok!" Harry pointed his wand to it and shouted, "_STUPEFY!!!"  
  
_The dragonstopped shortly as the spell hit him, but shook its head and started again towards them. They were cornered. If they can't kill it and there's no spell to stop it, then they were hanging by the thread. It was about to dart forward, burn them, and pierce their flesh when Charlie came through the door and dropped something-- a net. It was a net he used to trap dragons at work which was strong and unbreakable. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat there in awe as he firmly held the beast under the net. Even if it was aggressive, Charlie seemed to have had it under his control. He then held its mouth on his grip and dropped a potion that made it sleep in a couple of moments.  
  
They were all quiet and were catching their breath until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room and ran towards the three on the corner. Mr. Weasley had helped Charlie to carry the dragon downstairs. Ron came from the door running straight to them into Hermione, hugging her. Hermione was a tad surprised by this, but returned the hug gratefully. But then Ron kissed her (yes, on the lips). Hermione's eyes flew open in shock, but her body seem to have agreed with him and she melted into his arms. Ron enjoyed it very much and was smiling at the same time pressing his lips passionately to Hermione's. Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley stared at them with their jaws dropping.  
  
"Um, do you see what they're doing?" Ginny asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yup, there's nothing going on with them." Harry smirked.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called which stopped Ron and Hermione from what they were doing. **don't be nasty, people**  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There will be a continuation to this story, entitled, "THE ANCIENT PSALTER: Diamond of Pearls, Chapter 3 b"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
